He Was in Shadows, She was in Spotlights
by Silent-Death95
Summary: Shikamaru Nara never was the popular kid at school, but now he has his eyes set on the beautiful Ino Yamanaka, and will do almost anything for her, except wake up... A story of Love and Humor! InoxShika Chap 6 n 7 up
1. Prolouge

_Deaths first Fic, and Wolf is gonna hate it (he's a friend) But without further ado,_

_He was In Shadows, She was In Spotlights_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, cept the title and plot.**

"Wake up!" yelled a voice in his head. He shot up and looked around yawning. He noticed his father standing over him with his arms crossed. "Why are you waking me up at..." he looked over at the digital clock that lay on his night stand, "6:30?!?!?" he shouted.

"Shikamaru," his father sighed. "It's September seventh and it's the first day of your high school life." Shikamaru turned around and noticed his calendar, the sports illustrated edition (wink wink) it indeed was September seventh.

Shikamaru glared at his father and slowly got out of bed. He motioned for him to leave so he could change into appropriate apparel. He batted through his drawers looking for something descent to wear, he through a stained white tee over his shoulder and noticed a thick hardcover book labeled Konoha Pre-High 06' He snickered at the sight of this.

He opened it up and skimmed through to the eighth grade section of the year book. He found himself, half asleep, but he always tended to like as though he was bored, because most of the time he was.

Directly beneath him was Choji Akimichi, a large fellow who almost took up the whole frame, but he was Shikamaru's friend none the less. About two rows to the left of Choji was Kiba Inuzuka and directly to the right of him, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sigh

'_Those two...'_ he thought. They were always battling it out about something completely pointless and troublesome. Those were all the kids in his homeroom he had befriended over the years.

He turned the page and again skimmed through the photo's. His face turned a bright red. In the dead center of the page was Ino Yamanaka. All there was to say was that she was beautiful beyond belief. Shikamaru then frowned at the two surrounding her. Sasuke, star of every sport there is, and Sai getter of every girl there is. Also in that class, Sakura, another popular girl, Hinata a pretty, shy and innocent girl. There was Neji who was Sasukes sports rival, although kept quite to himself. Lee a black belt in five different martial arts. And then there was Tenten... Hyper freak Tenten...

Shikamaru smiled as he threw the book back in the second to the bottom drawer, with a yawn. He found a green polo shirt and tan jeans, formal enough he sighed. He turned towards the clock, 6:45 he read. He trudged towards his bookbag, hidden beneath a chair in the corner of his room. He brushed off the spiderwebs and pulled the buspass out of the front pocket.

Bus seventeen it read, Pickup time: 6:55. He quickly snatched up his bookbag, unaware of its contents, and stumbled down the stairs a few feet from his room. He walked into the kitchen and noticed a piece of buttered toast laying on a soggy paper plate. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his Dad eating fried eggs off a frying pan.

"Aren't I suppose to get the better breakfast?" Shikamaru asked dully.

"Yeah" His father said, continuing to eat the eggs, "These eggs are crap"

Shikamaru grinned at the dry humor of his father, he took a bite of toast and threw it in the overflowing trash can.

He opened the wooden door, then the screened one. He noticed across the street Naruto and Kiba yelling at one another, all Shikamaru heard was," Buttered...Goat milk...Quantum Physics" Shikamaru sighed, he would have to go another year of this. As he walked closer to the street sign in which they stood under, Choji jogged up from the side, which was about as fast as Naruto or Kiba walking.

"Yo" Naruto said waving his arm in Shikamaru's direction. "Hey" Shikamaru replied. Choji finally reached them, although it sounded as if he was about to die of a fatal heart attack. They conversed, caught up with one another and Kiba looked up at the street sign, " Hmph, Another year of school eh?" Shikamaru shrugged, he wasn't to happy about it either.

Naruto broke the silence," Does anyone know what time it is?" Everyone shrugged.

"6:55" Shikamaru said.

"How do ya know?" Naruto replied. Shikamaru pointed at a big yellow bus. Doors opened.


	2. Konoha High

_Thanks Anyone who reviewed, or have read..._

_Chapter 2: Konoha High_

It smelled like fish...

Or was it Choji?

Shikimaru didn't know, all he knew was that it smelled bad, and he was miserable. Shikamaru sat with Naruto in the third aisle. Kiba sat alone across from them, and Choji was in the seat behind Kiba.

Shikamaru thought it would be a good time to take a look at the products stored in his book bag. He unzipped it, and as soon as he did, he wondered who packed it...

It contained, a lemon, eye drops, a bag of sweet tarts, a few books, and a sponge...

He immediately gave it all to Naruto, with the exception of the books. '_I swear Dad I'm gonna kill you...' _Shikamaru thought with a look of pure evil on his face. The bus was going quite fast now, then came to an immediate halt, Naruto's lemon, eye drops, sweet tarts, and sponge all went flying backwards, Naruto hid behind the seat and all they heard was, "Hey!... Woah a sponge!"

The bus was still stopped as three people boarded the bus. First on was Sasuke, carrying a football helmet and his back pack was slung over his left shoulder. He took a seat in the fifth row. Next aboard was Neji he carried a bag of equipment and his book bag lay upon both his shoulders. He sat down across from Sasuke and just stared out the window, as though he was a seven year old kid sitting with the ten year olds.

Next on was Hinata. She looked down at the floor, while carrying her book bag in front of her. She tried to take a seat in the front row, but instead was rejected by some jerk who thought he was popular. Kiba stood up.

"Hinata sit in my seat" he said letting her pass through, "Thank you Kiba-Kun" She spoke so softly it was as if the words never came out of her mouth.

Kiba approached the front row and shoved the kid to the window side of the seat. All that could be heard was," Don't Treat...Like that, Mother..." Kiba remained in that seat the rest of the bus ride, taunting and shouting at the kid.

"Friggin Kiba, thinks he can be the hero eh? Well I'll show him..." Naruto was upset he was the hero of the morning, but Naruto would show him... Somehow...

The bus stopped once again, but this time, in front of a large building about twice the size of the pre-high building. The doors opened up, nobody wanted to move, everyone was scared, intimidated by the massive building, which they had never visited, well maybe once on that tour...

"Pansies..." Shikamaru muttered as he stood up. He received stares from just about everyone on the bus. He didn't care, all that he cared about was that he would get this year over with, go home, and sleep the rest of the summer. Kiba stood up to, then looked out the window again at the school, and sat back down.

He walked up three aisles stopped in front of Kiba, dragged him off the bus, as Kiba cried to get back on and go home. "Not so much of a man, are ya?!" Naruto shouted. Naruto then ran off the bus, tripped down the stairs, got back up, and ran some more to catch up to Kiba and Shikamaru.

Sasuke and Neji both got off as Hinata followed her clan brother.

Kiba finally stopped whining as he got up on his own, Choji approached, deciding to walk, which was about as fast as Naruto or Kiba sleeping...

They entered the school building and a sign pointed to the left that said FRESHMEN TO THE GYM. The group turned left and followed a series of signs... They were made from sticks and broken planks of wood.

They entered the large gym, it had a set of Bleachers on one side, and the locker rooms on the other. "We should sit on the bleachers" Choji recommended.

"Really Choji?" Naruto started, "That's more climbing for you" Choji's face then turned pale..."The first row?" he corrected.

They sat talking once again, about summer and where they went, " I went to the beach" Naruto said, "I went to the city" Kiba added, " I went to the Hard-Wok buffet" Choji said smiling. They all stopped talking as a flood of "FRESHMEN" entered choosing their seats, Lee approached them, deciding to sit with his friends. The more popular kids, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Sakura, Hinata (Who just sat with them because of Neji), Tenten and...Ino... Shikamaru was lost in her beautiful eyes, and if he was anymore girly he would see him in her in a meadow of daisies.

The bell rang after ten or fifteen minutes, they students poured out leaving a Shikamaru walking at .0023 mph. He turned around and saw a purple book bag laying on the bleachers. He walked up to it and in pink marker, which was hard to see, it read, Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru turned a bright red, he decided not to look inside of it, he wasn't a pervert.

He looked for Ino in the Freshmen corner of the building. He finally found her, surrounded by layers of people. 'Troublesome' He thought as he began shoving his way through, He made it to the center as Ino gave him a look of what are you doing here?

Shikamaru sighed, " I'm not here for your autograph...besides I don't have fifty cents on me..." Ino giggled, Shikamaru's face turned tomato red, but the tomato red you would get if you painted a tomato as red as paint could get. "Well would do you need?" She asked somewhat politely, " You left this on the bleachers..." He lifted up the rather heavy book bag, trying his best to keep it up.

"Oi! Thank you!" She said as she took the book bag with one hand and was able to keep it up without it wobbling around, '_Can I be considered a man?' _Shikamaru sighed.

"Thank you Shika!" Ino said with great joy in her voice. Shika? Shikamaru thought as he blushed, " Well...Cya?" He said as he pushed his way out of the crowd.

'_Shika? No she didn't give me a nickname...She probably just forgot my real name...Yeah that's it..."_

Shikamaru caught up with everyone else. He went to his locker, which already was stored with textbooks and sheets of paper. He unpacked and re packed. The bell quickly rang as the Freshmen were told their homeroom number was inside their locker. "216" Read Shikamaru.

He walked off to room 216 which was only a few doors down from his locker. He approached the bright class room, with desks lined up in rows, one behind the other. On the board it read, SIT ANYWHERE!!!. He did as followed and sat in the second row, Shikamaru knew how this sit anywhere thing worked, It was kinda like a first impression. The teacher knows that the bad kids would sit in the back, and the better ones in the front.

Next in came Naruto who, of course took a seat in the back of the room. Kiba also did. As it turned out Choji wasn't in his homeroom, but hopefully some of his other classes. A few more kids came in along with Hinata and Neji. Neji took a seat directly in front and Hinata sat behind him. Neji then shooed her away telling her not to be a follower, but a leader.

'CHEESE!' Shikamaru thought, he was so close to yelling it out. Hinata then smiled and took a seat close to the back in front of Naruto and Kiba. The rest of the students entered. The doors closed as the teacher came up from under the desk. " Welcome to the! HIGH SCHOOL!" Shouted the man posing in between words.

'HOMO!' Shikamaru thought. The door opened as a certain blond girl followed by a pink haired girl entered the room. ' Sorry we're late, there was a bit of a mix-up with our homerooms..."

'COOL!' Shikamaru thought as Ino and Sakura took seats in the second row as well.

'Now everyone, TAKE OUT YOUR SPONGES!"

Shikamaru fell out of his seat...So my dad isn't insane...


	3. Meet The Teachers

_Wow, thanks for the reviews. I thought my first fan fiction would get 3 reviews over the course of a week or something, not in 12 hours, thank you all!_

_CHAPTER 3!_

As it turned out the sponges really were necessary, well in the teachers case. He was a weird fellow who much resembled Lee... He wanted the kids to call him Sensei, instead of Mr.

He had lost the key to the room over the summer and had asked the principal to put sponges on the school list, along with other pointless objects he thought would be fun. '_This is such a drag' _Shikamaru thought as he wiped the gum off the bottom of the twenty four desks.

" Okay!" Sensei yelled as he examined the room, "You all pass the first test!" He said dancing around. "This is gonna be a long year" Whispered Sakura to Ino. Shikamaru who set a desk apart from them could hear whatever they whispered to one another.

Sensei took a stack of paper from his desk that was placed in the front of the room. He gave one to the people in the front row and said, "Take one and... Pass! IT! BaCk!" Neji was a little hesitant to take the paper from him, scared the man would burst into song and dance...

The papers were all passed back, on the top it read "ABOUT U!" Shikamaru sighed, he hated when adults attempted to be like that of the adolescents. He pulled an unsharpened pencil out of his binder. "More walking..." He muttered. He slowly got up and joined the line of people with unsharpened pencils. Naruto came up from behind him.

"What do you think of this guy?" Naruto whispered, a pen in his hand. Shikamaru wondered how that would turn out..."I dunno he seems a little, awkward" Shikamaru responded. Shikamaru sharpened his pencil and walked slowly back to his seat.

"CRAP!" Came a voice from behind him. There stood Naruto, the sharpener covered in pen ink. The classroom, (With the exception of Hinata) just laughed as Naruto took a seat. The students filled out their ABOUT U! sheets. Shikamaru heard several giggles coming from Sakura and Ino. Probably about the question that asked who do you think would be dating at the end of the year, (A/N My English teacher actually gave us one of these with that same question on it...)

After that class people considered changing the name of homeroom to homoroom...

At the end of the homeroom he handed the students their schedules. " What...The...Hell?" Kiba said at the end of the class. Naruto and Shikamaru simply shrugged. "I have science" Shikamaru said dully. "Math for us..." Kiba and Naruto said looking at one another's schedule. They began to sulk... math wasn't their strongest subject.

Shikamaru walked off to science, from what he heard this guy was a little crazy, for women.

He entered the classroom and the board read stand up against the wall facing the desks. He did as he was told. Shikamaru was the only one in the class at that time. The room was really big. It had 24 desks, six by four. And the remaining half of the room was lab tables.

More students entered the room as Shikamaru found himself standing between his good friend Choji, and Sai...just Sai. The students all gathered together, lined up against the wall. A white haired man entered the room, he wore a lab coat that covered up a majority of his face. "Call me Mr. Hatake" The man said bluntly. "I'll create the seating arrangement. He took the prettier girls and sat them up front.

'_Pedophile' _Shikamaru thought rolling his eyes. The remaining girls sat behind them, and the boys in the last two rows.

So far Shikamaru had a pedo teacher and a homo homeroom teacher.

The rest of the day wasn't as fun either. His classes weren't that great, considering Sai and Sasuke were in a good majority of his morning classes. It was now lunch time and it was up to them to choose their seats. Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, and Kiba sat at the first table they could locate. They threw their bagged lunches on the table. Shikamaru didn't wanna know what his dad packed him.

It was almost as if Choji packed himself a feast. He had freakin steak. Naruto and Kiba had the simple lunches, a sandwich with fruit and an Oreo or two. Shikamaru had cheese on one piece of bread, Trix yogurt, no spoon, and what looked like a broken of piece of a waffle.

"Dig in?" Shikamaru said glaring at his lunch. Lunch was the only good part of the day for Shikamaru, he sat with his friends and enjoyed crappy food. Fun.

It was now last period and Shikamaru was relieved, even if it was gym. It was the gym the Freshmen sat in, in the morning, it had the Konoha colors, Red and Green. Merry Christmas. The gym teacher reminded Shikamaru of someone. '_Oh Shit' _He thought, the gym teacher was also his homoroom teacher. "In the locker room to change" he said flipping the kids a bag with a green shirt and red shirts," Take turns writing your name" He added flipping them a red sharpie.

He unsealed the bag and took out the neatly folded uniform. In the center of the green shirt there was a little square to write your name, Shikamaru Nara, he wrote as neat as possible, the uniform was all wrinkly. He undressed folded up his clothes, and laid them down on a bench. He then slipped on the gym shorts and the shirt and walked out to the gym.

In the gym he looked over his class. Lee...Sai, of course...Choji...Naruto and Hinata... Sasuke, of Course, and Sakura and Ino. An efficient class, with the exception of Sai and Sasuke.

The gym teacher broke us up into two big groups. He showed us the line that ran down the center of the gym. "DOdggeeeBAOL!" He shouted awkwardly He flipped a ball to Shikamaru's side of the gym. On his team was Lee, Choji, and Ino, and a bunch of other random kids. The random kids of course got all the random kids out...and Choji. Lee was the main dominator on his team, he would pretty much kill himself to win.

He was diving, jumping, ducking, even flipping. And then there was Shikamaru standing in the corner half asleep. The other team used the old strategy. Sasuke flipped a ball high into the air, as Lee was watching it fall down, Sai ran up and pegged him. Luckily Lee still managed to catch Sasukes dodge ball before he was hit. Sai got Ino out with a weak toss. And Random kid # 14 got Hinata and Sakura out. All that was left was Shikamaru, and Random kid #14. And on the other side, Sai and Naruto. As it turned out Random Kid #14's name was Steve.

Steve was an athletic kid, although nobody knew who he was. He ended up getting Naruto out, but Sai countered by beaming Steve in the face. It was Sai against Shikamaru. '_What a drag...'_ Sai threw one of the two dodge balls directly at Shikamaru. He jumped to the side, the two of them hit the wall and bounced back to Shikamaru, he caught one of them and threw it as hard as he possibly could. It hit Sai square in the jaw as he flew backwards.

Gai ran up from the chair he was observing from. He ran right past Sai and up to Shikamaru. "That's quite a gun ya got there kid" He said arms crossed. "Yeah, sure..." Shikamaru wasn't paying much attention. "How would you like to be the quarter back for the football team!" He said this loud, really loud. Everyone turned and whispers flew about. " Yeah, sure, whatever" Shikamaru said still not paying attention. "AlRiGhT!" He said," Practice is after SchOoOol!"

"So your a Quarter Back now eh?" Choji said in the locker room. "Wait is that what I agreed to?" Shikamaru asked... Wow... I'm on the football team.


	4. Practice

_Thank you all for the reviews!_

_CHAPTER 4_

It was the end of school now as kids flooded around the locker area. '_Troublesome' _Shikamaru thought as he tripped over Steve. He took his bag and walked down towards the gym, it was tryouts for football but Gai promised Shikamaru a spot if the pads fit him.

Naruto, Kiba, and Choji all said they would go too, just to make Shikamaru feel better. '_I hope football's good for college...' _Shikamaru wondered as he walked down the stairs. He took the easiest route to the gym, and opened up the door. He looked inside and there were mats all over the floor. _'Oh yeah, you get tackled in this...' _This was why he didn't play football as a kid...

Gai sensei was handing out pads, and helmets. Sasuke had his already he was being a suck-up and practiced with Gai over the summer. Shikamaru took the gear and headed into the locker room.

Five Minutes Later

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Shikamaru shouted as he fell to the ground, tangled up in his equipment. He flopped around for a moment until it got too tiresome. "First time?" a voice came, standing over him. He flopped over one more time to see who it was. Sai stood over him chuckling.

"I would ask you to help me out if I wasn't so sure you were gay" Shikamaru said annoyed. Sai laughed again, " I can assure you I'm not"

"Bi?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically. "Well, I'm currently going out with a lady" Sai's grin widened. "Do you know Ino?"

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Ino and Sai? How...When...Why?

Shikamaru didn't know what to think. He liked Ino, a lot, then Sai comes along... '_I hate Sai' _Shikamaru concluded.

Neji finally came along and helped out Shikamaru, nice kid, nice kid. Shikamaru got his pads on, the right way and walked out side the gym. There were a lot of kids here, he spotted Naruto and Choji and walked over to them. "Where's Kiba?" Shikamaru asked. They pointed at the center of the gym where you saw Kiba running around like a little kid running from the closet monster with a football under his arm. Well Shikamaru could understand, it was Sasuke trying to tackle him.

After Kiba got tackled Gai called out, "Loss of 25 yards!" it got a few laughs. Kiba walked slowly over to the sidelines where all the other kids stood. " I'm feeling a little off today" he said rotating his shoulder, "A little?" Naruto asked laughing.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Gai called up. Naruto walked up, it was one on one running, an offensive player got the ball, Gai yelled, Hike, or something along those lines... And you ran by him. Naruto got set, Sasuke the same, "Stupid Sasuke" Naruto said, this was intense, "Stupid Blond kid" Sasuke responded.

"HIKY0RZ$!"

Sasuke ran at Naruto and Naruto put his hand out to stiff arm him. He held him away for a little bit but eventually Sasuke got the better of him. He pummeled Naruto to the ground and continued crushing him. "Stupid Blond Kid" Sasuke said getting up.

"Gain of 10! First Down" Gai shouted.

That drill was over as the group started to do catching, you had the Corner Back's covering you as you tried to get opened.

Kiba said everyone he was better at catching than anyone else. Covering him was Sai, which Shikamaru thought couldn't end well if Kiba got tackled. "WE NEED A QUARTER BACK" Gai shouted as if he was trying to notify the whole world. "Shikamaru Nara" He read off his clip board.

He sighed as he walked up to the mat. He held the football on the ground, he knew a little about Football, but enough to get him by.

"Hike" Shikamaru said dully as Kiba broke out in a sprint. He ran a cross pattern. Shikamaru noticed Sai running to the back of Kiba. Shikamaru then grinned. He beamed the ball at Sai. It hit him in the face mask and was lodged in there. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Do Over!" Gai yelled as he pulled the football from Sai's face.

" Hike" he said again as Kiba ran the same pattern.

'_If I pass it at this distance at a regular speed, Kiba would run by it, So then..."_

Shikamaru darted a pass directly where Kiba would end up if he kept running at that same speed. Kiba caught the ball directly at his chest and Sai brought him to the ground. Shikamaru turned away...

The rest of practice finished up as Gai began calling out positions.

"Sasuke Uchiha: Safety"

"Sai (?) : Corner Back

"Neji Hyuga: Receiver

"Kiba Inuzuka: Receiver

"Naruto Uzumaki: Running Back

"Choji Akimichi: Offensive Lineman

"Shikamaru Nara: Quarter Back"

whoooo

"Random Kid #14: Tight End"

"I prefer Steve" He called out.


	5. Thoughts

_Sorry For not updating sooner, I should let you know I can only update on the weekends..._

_Chapter 5: Thoughts_

Shikamaru opened his screen door and entered his home. It was a tough first day and it was hard to believe everything that happened...Did. Shikamaru walked past his dad, who was lying on the kitchen floor in a deep sleep.

He turned a corner and walked up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door behind him and collapsed straight onto his bed. He laid in an awkward position on top of his book bag.

Remember that huge "Sigh" at the beginning of the day?

This one was bigger.

'Ino and Sai? How when?' The questions just pounded into his head. 'Was it a bluff? This is troublesome' He concluded as he drifted off to a long anticipated nap.

Shikamaru walked throughout the halls, where was he? He felt a piece of paper in his hand, he looked at it, ENGLISH it read, ROOM 234.

Shikamaru noticed the doors on the left of him as he continued down the hall. He turned a corner. Darkness, He turned around again, Darkness. Then light came from that darkness. Ino walked towards him, "Ino" He said. No response. She drew closer, "Ino?" He said again with much desperation in his voice. She was in arms reach now and kept walking. "Sai?" She passed directly threw him, as if nothing was there.

Devastation? Jealousy? Anger? Love?

All of the above.

"Who am I?" The darkness swallowed him. "Who am I to her? Another kid doing her favors? Another kid bewildered by her beauty? Or just a lazy nobody?"

The darkness swallowed him completely.

He got up slowly rubbing his head, " Kingdom Hearts much"

Shikamaru didn't want to get up. He wanted to go back to sleep, but with that dream still fresh in his mind, was that such a good idea? Shikamaru slowly got out of bed, he was sweating... He looked around his room. He noticed his year book that lay at the base of his dresser. 'Must not have noticed' He thought as he slowly walked towards it, working out the sores left by the book bag.

He picked it up, it was on his classes page. Choji, Naruto, Kiba, Were those his friends? He had no chance with Ino. Did he? Sai was known not to last with a girl for more than two weeks. But after that would it really matter? The only time he ever spoke with her was when he returned her back pack.

Shikamaru was still standing over his eighth grade yearbook. He flipped threw all the pages and went directly to the signatures. The three musketeers... And Steve had all signed the first page. On the next page was a small good bye from Hinata, and a "..." From Neji. These were his friends, no one more. Shikamaru wasn't even popular, why did he bother?

He loved her, that's why.

For him to only have fallen asleep once through all of this, this girl meant a lot. Shikamaru sighed and looked at his clock, 6:45. That troublesome practice had ended at around five.

'An hour and forty five minutes?"

Shikamaru truly was in love.

He woke up to an annoying radio system the next day. It was 6:30. " I can't move" He said, struggling to even keep his eyes open. At 6:45 he got up slowly and got dressed in a stained white T-Shirt and ripped old jeans.

It was the same bus ride. Except a fainted Hinata sat next to an unreasonably hyperactive Naruto. The came to an abrupt halt in front of the massive building. Naruto, out of the corner of his eye noticed a fainted Hinata. He picked up a magically placed bucket of cold water and splashed it on her. And due to the fact that this is an anime she dried off within a few minutes.

Homoroom began as Shikamaru took his seat, one away from Ino.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" Gai said unreasonably gay... In a happy way... Well both actually.

"I will now hand back your grades on yesterday's quiz!" Gai yelled.

" Quiz?" Shikamaru heard Sakura ask.

Gai grinned as he ran quickly around the room handing out the papers. The top said "ABOUT U"

" What the- how's this a quiz?" Shikamaru yelled looking at his 64

" We don't accept negative attitudes here Mr. Nara" Gai said facing Shikamaru

Sweat drop Shikamaru looked over his paper, It was marked wrong on, favorite things to do, which was sleep.

Least favorite things: Homoroom... 'Wait did I really write that?' Shikamaru thought looking rather dumb founded.

"Shikamaru" Came a whisper a few seats down. He turned and there was Ino leaning over what Shikamaru noticed to be Random Ki- Er Steve...

"Huh?" He said rudely, looking dull. " What did you get?" She said holding her hundred up to her smiling face. Shikamaru lifted up his sixty four and gave off a sarcastic grin.

Good thing homeroom isn't a graded class...


	6. Tech,Practice,Kiba's

Woah man, I forgot completely about thisWoah man, I forgot completely about this

_REALLY SORRY_

Chapter Six: Day 2

Shikamaru trudged slowly through the hallways and up to science class. The door was locked as the kids lined up outside the class room. Choji stood by Shikamaru and they talked about what their homeroom was like.

"Well…" Shikamaru started. He told Choji about Gai "Sensei" and told him how hard it would be if they subtitled his class. Choji told him about his homeroom. He had health first.

Choji always seemed to think all the teachers health lectures were directed at him.

It was now five minutes after when class was suppose start. "Where is he?" Came whispers from the crowd. Mr. Hatake was seen coming down the hall. He unlocked the door. The students all filed in taking their appropriate seats.

"Well" Mr. Hatake started. "It would appear you are all late"

"WHAT!" Choji yelled. "It was your fault!" Choji's protesting got him no where.

Mr. Hatake handed out detention slips, and "accidently" skipped most of the girls in the front row. "This blows" Shikamaru groaned.

In science they played some sort of second grade name game… In order for Mr. Hatake to learn most of the names, although all he really cared aout were the names of the girls in the first two rows.

Science class ended as Shikamaru proceeded with a small group of kids towards Social Studies, room 218. Choji followed him as they met up with Lee and Tenten. They slowly paced into the class room and took their seats which were assigned the day before.

Choji sat a few rows in front of Shikamaru with Steve.

Shikamaru sat in between Lee and Tenten. If was seemingly disturbing when Lee spoke in the same way as Gai, and when Tenten's sugar rush kicked in.

It was good though, the first few days of school were just sitting around and getting to know your teachers. Well besides Tenten whispering chicken munchers in your ears, Social Studies was a pretty laid back class. Social Studies finished with a lecture about behavior. She then handed out a sheet which your parents had to sign.

It was now an exploratory class of Technology. Shikamaru enjoyed these classes because it was impossible not to get an A, no matter how much he slept.

Shikamaru walked down the hall and down the stairs to the technology room.

The room always seemed to be dark as the students filed in. They looked at the rows of computers as they set down their books on the floor.

Shikamaru took this time to scan the classroom for potential friends, and random filler kids, much like Steve. Steve was in his class along with Sakura and Lee.

He noticed Ino walk into the classroom. He stared at her for a long time, admiring her. She was talking with Sakura.She quickly looked over in his direction.

They made eye contact. _Oh Crap, What do I do!?_ He thought to himself.

They continued to stare at one another as Shikamaru pondered this thought. "Do I talk to her?" He questioned. He took a deep breath and proceeded in her general vicinity. (A/N Don't you just love that word… Vicinity, heh heh)

He walked up to her, as they continued to stare at eachother.

She opened her mouth to say something.

He blushed.

"… Your hair is in the shape of a pineapple" She said quite amused.

He nearly fell over, his face was that tomato red I described before.

Although he ended up not minding as Ino proceeded to play around with his over sized pointy tail we have all grown to love.

"I like technology" He thought to himself.

They all took seats, two to a computer. He sat next to Steve as they chatted about their days.

A tall man then came from the back room. He turned on a projector then reflected on a wall. He was talking to a kid who's computer sat next to the projector. The wall read, Behavior In Class.

_Jeez I hate these things _Shikamaru thought dully.

It was lunch again as Shikamaru took it upon himself to pack his own lunch, only to realize what his dad had packed him was the only food source he had. Choji took out a Baconator, well actually three baconators. Naruto bought lunch today as Kiba chowed down on another sandwhich.

Naruto returned as he told how he was already on the virge of failing math. Kiba made fun of him for ten minutes. "My grade's a D! You idiot!" He laughed an evil laugh. Shikamaru decided not to point out that it was the second day of school.

Lunch was the best part of the day, food, friends, and the girls table was behind yours. Shikamaru was facing the girls table. So it wouldn't look suspicious if he was looking over there.

He noticed Sai sitting next to Ino, as a glare spread across his face. She was giigling as he whispered things in her ear.

Naruto leaned behind Shikamaru trying to line up what he was looking at.

"What ya looking at??" He asked in a very curious tone. Naruto then saw Ino and Sai giggling and laughing.

"Nothing" Shikamaru sighed as he focused in on his trix yogurt.

Lunch ended in a sad tone.

Shikamaru clicked the sim button in order to skip to the end of the day for football practice. Shikamaru already got the handle of this whole football pads thing. He exited the locker room with Kiba. A group of kids had already formed outside the locker room waiting for Gai Sensei to enter the gym.

Gai promptly entered the gym at 3:00. He lined up the kids and began stretches. Shikamaru lazily went through the motions and the kids began jogging around the gym. Sasuke and Neji lead the pack, Choji and Shikamaru were practically walking at the end.

"0kAY! Today we will do offensive drills, to give you guys the feel for the offensive plays we will learn to run! I do have to say, I have a wide variety of plays!"

Gai set up an offensive line and defense. "ALLLRRRRIIIGHT!" He shouted. He would shout out offensive plays and the kids would have to run them. "TIGHT END OPTION LEFT, WIDE OUT BLOCK 42, RIGHT BLOCK COUNTER PLAY iloveyou END FORMAT FLATS GOD DAMN CAPS LOCK!"

"Did that even make sense...?" Shikamaru thought. He just said hike after randomly saying a few numbers and threw the ball to Steve.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! YOU T0TA11y Pwn3d them!" Gai shouted as Shikamaru completed five passes in a row.

After two hours of Gai yelling seemingly pointless slurs of letters the kids got picked up on the late bus. All the kids on his morning bus were also on the late bus. Kiba was braggin about how he caught a ball for a gain of three yards. "It would have been more" Naruto started. "If you weren't running away from Sasuke for ten minutes."

"Thus bringing up another argument" Shikamaru mumbled. The rest of the bus ride was simply yelling. Although Shikamaru got into a brief conversation with Neji, like what exactly a Tight End was.

They came to a halt at Sikamaru's stop. He exited the bus along with Choji, Naruto, and Kiba. Shikamaru looked towards his house. Not entirely eager to head home. He turned towards the other three waiting for someone to say something.

"So, you fellas want to come over?" Kiba asked. The three without hesitation headed towards Kiba's house. Which was a couple houses down from the bus stop. They continued to walk on the street corner for a few houses until reaching a bright white house. Annoyingly loud barks could be heard from the backyard.

"Oh yeah, that's right" Shikamaru started, "You're the character with the dogs…" They walked up a brick path towards the front door. Kiba opened the front door sliding off his shoes, leaving them on the welcome mat. The others did the same.

Kiba's mom said hello to the boys, she was used to having them over. They boys smiled back at her and followed Kiba upstairs to his bedroom. After several attempts Naruto made it up the stairs as the others waited in Kiba's room.

Kiba was one of those lucky kids who had a TV and a playstation 3 in his room. Kiba sat on the edge of his bed a controller in one hand. Choji had already called player two as he sat on the floor, his back leaning on the bed.

Shikamaru was turning on the computer that sat next to the TV. He sat in a tannish colored spinny chair. He kicked in the button to turn on the computer with his toe. The computer began to make funny sounds.

Shikamaru looked at it in question. As the windows XP 1997 home page popped up. Naruto was looking through a stack of CD's Kiba kept next to his stereo.

Shikamaru finally managed to log into the obscenely slow computer. He looked in depression at Kiba's backround….

"Puppy Fest 07'?" Shikamaru asked in question.

Naruto peered over the shoulder of Shikamaru as a Puss In Boots in dog form sat on his home screen. Shikamaru just shook his head as he clicked on the AIM icon located under the puppie's nose.

He signed in under his own name, Troublesome1234. It took a while for it to process the pass word regestration. He took a look over at the TV as Kiba and Choji were in the middle of an intense Ninja Gaiden game.

"I bet I would be an awesome ninja" Kiba stated.

"I would be one of those buff ones with crazy hair!" Choji remarked.

"I would be one with a mysterious demon locked inside of him as he survives in a tragic sob story without a family and without any friends as he suffers devastating losses but gains friends along the way!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto just received several stares from the audience.

AIM had finally logged in as Shikamaru scanned his buddy list composing of three groups, Friends, Girls, and Queers.

Naruto protested the queer category. Mainly because he was the only one under it.

Shikamaru noticed the screen name, RandmKD14STVE.

He didn't have many people under the girl category, Just Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and somehow some Senoir managed to wedge her way on there…

Shikamaru proceeded to chat with Steve, and Hinata, and was trying to focus out Tenten typing "Squibbles" in REALLY big letters.

He yawned as he looked in the bottom right corner of the screen. "My dad would probably want me home by eight guys. I should get headin home"

Shikamaru got up out of the spinny chair that proceeded to give him seemingly annoying back pains.

He said his good byes as he walked out of the door. And proceeded home to await day three.


	7. Week Two

Due to the fact I haven't updated in quite some time, Im trying to update as much as I can this summer

Due to the fact I haven't updated in quite some time, Im trying to update as much as I can this summer

Chapter Seven: Week 2

Shikamaru was woken up by his dad early Wednesday morning. Shikamaru had shut off his alarm clock last night. Well if by shut off you mean bash into a hundred pieces and watch as it burns while cursing at it…

"Come on dad" Shikamaru said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Can't I stay home today, I've had perfect attendance all year"

Mr. Nara simply stared down at him, his arms crossed. "Shikamaru, you've been going to school for a week, now get up before I get my problem stick"

Shikamaru sighed as he pulled the covers off of himself. He pulled himself off the bed with what energy he had. He slowly walked over to his dresser and slowly got dressed, then slowly walked downstairs.

He sat at the kitchen table and looked down at a small paper plate with a banana on it…

He just sighed as he took the banana and stood up.

"Cya dad!" He yelled as he picked up his book bag that sat by the front door. He slung it over his shoulder as he began to unpeel the banana. He walked down his paved walkway and towards his bus stop where Kiba and Choji waited.

They both waved as Shikamaru approached. Shikamaru threw the banana peelings on the street as he began to converse with his friends.

Naruto approached shouting and waving.

As if it was meant to be he slipped on the banana peel and fell back on the pavement. Receiving laughs and mocks from Kiba, Naruto attempted to play it off as if he meant to do it.

It was now the second week of school. The work would begin in each class.

Naruto attempted to resist getting on the bus.

But was immediately dragged on by Choji.

Shikamaru sat with Kiba as Choji sat across from them. Naruto sat a few rows in front of them with a fainted Hinata.

Shikamaru leaned over the seat and conversed with Neji about their classes.

Shikamaru and Neji shared two classes with one another. English(or Japanese I suppose?) and Math.

They halted in front of the school as kids began to pour of busses. Shikamaru walked with Naruto, Choji, and Kiba towards the gym. They were joined by Neji, Hinata, and Tenten as they sat on the first row of the bleachers.

Hinata sat between Kiba and Naruto. She didn't faint… She fell into a coma.

Shikamaru and Neji continued their conversation, as Tenten danced and sung to her iPod.

Shikamaru looked up at Ino who sat with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Is Sai absent today?" Shikamaru asked as he continued to stare at them.

"Yeah!" Tenten shouted.

It was annoying talking to someone who was listening to blasting music, they always talk louder than neccisary.

"I heard he got some sort of crazy migrane' Kiba stated.

Shikamaru smiled as he turned back to Neji.

"You like Ino, don't you?" Neji asked quietly.

Shikamaru looked wide eyed at Neji, "No, Girls are to troublesome" He replied defensively.

Neji continued to stare at Shikamaru as though he was looking straight through him. "It's really quite obvious," He said bluntly.

Shikamaru gave up trying to shake him off. "So I do. So what?" He replied.

"No reason" Neji replied. Shikamaru knew he was hiding something, but thought it would be too troublesome to get it out of him.

Shikamaru glanced up at the clock, they still had another ten minutes to wait. He quietly sat, his eyes barely managed to stay open.

About fifteen minutes later they sat in homo room. "Well STUDENTS!" He yelled getting everyones attention. The students turned to him, not entirely excited. "WELL!!" He started as he began rummaging throughout papers on his desk.

"In exactly ONE WeEk THE BOYS ARE PLAYING THEIR Very first FUTbawl GAME!" He shouted as he began tossing schedules at students. "I HopE Yu CAN Al MAKE IT 2 Da GAME next week!"

Homeroom ended as the bell rang. Students began to file out of the classroom, Shikamaru and Ino found them selves at the end of the line and were held up bby Kiba and Naruto getting into a slap fight.

"Sooooo," He started attempting to bring up a conversation. Ino stared dully at the two of them, "Do they ehmm… do this a lot?" She asked as she turned to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded as he stared at the two of them in amusement.

The two of them continued to fight as Shikamaru and Ino began talking. "Do you have that creep Mr. Hatake?" Ino asked rolling her eyes. Shikamaru smiled as he nodded. "He sat me in the very front row! Right in front of him!" She said waving her arms.

_That Sucks _Shikamaru thought

"So he does put all the pretty girls in the front…" Shikamaru said. A confused look came across his face.

_Crap, Did I just say the thing I was supposed to be thinking out loud, and the thing I was suppose to say out loud in my thoughts?!_

Shikamaru immediately looked away from her nervous abouthow she would respond.

"Ooh! Your so nice Shika-Kun!" She said while smiling.

'Shika' turned a bright red. Kiba and Naruto stopped slapping at eachother as he proceeded towards science class and said goodbye to Ino. If Mr. Hatake wasn't a pedophile back slash pervert that conversation never would have happened, and that conversation scored major points with Ino…

He turned to Mr. Hatake as he entered the room.

_How are you? _He thought, "Thanks for being a pedophile back slash pervert" He said smiling.

_CRAP! I mixed up my thoughts and speech again..._

Shikamaru was scheduled to have detention for an hour starting at three and ending at four thirty. He asked Neji to inform Gai that he wouldn't be there for the first hour of practice.

Shikamaru thought about either telling Naruto, Kiba, or Choji, but then thought of the outcome…

Naruto's Outcome:

Gai: Wjh29478y1jhajkmaru (Where's Shikamaru)

Naruto: Slacking off

Kiba's Outcome:

Gai: Where is SHIKAmAROO??

Kiba: Slacking off

Choji's Outcome:

Gai: Where is Shikamaru?

Choji: Did you just say a sentence like a normal person?!

Gai: ur23irhuvb12489036bjklk3j4

Choji: Oh, he's slacking off

Naruto, Kiba, and Choji, approached Shikamaru to hang out in between classes.

Shikamaru just glared at them, "You guys are jerks" He said dully.

School ended as Shikamaru trudged down to the office to receive his detention slip. He opened the door, as the front desk sat in front of him. He walked slowly up to the desk.

A lady sat behind the desk, rapidly typing on a computer, her name tag read Shizune. She looked up and smiled, "What do you need little child?"

Shikamaru stared at her awkwardly. "I'm here for a detention slip" He moaned.

Shizune stopped smiling as she opened a drawer on her left hand side. She placed it on the top of the desk. Shikamaru took it and placed it in his pocket. "Thanks…" He grumbled as he walked out of the door.

He read the slip, it read, DETENTION ROOM 218. He began walking back up the stairs through out the empty hallways of Konoha High. He walked halfway down the upstairs hall as he turned into room 218.

Inside sat no one except for Shikamaru's Social Studies teacher, Mr. Thomas. He handed him the slip and took a seat at a random desk. In which he fell asleep for the hour.

Shikamaru rushed down to the gym and into the locker rooms. He proceeded to the fifth aisle of lockers, and began to change into his pads. He placed his jeans on the bench and proceeded to practice.

Apparently for having a detention was a worst punishment than being late to practice, as Shikamaru ran sprints around the gym while back up quarter backs took target practice at him.

"This is troublesome" Shikamaru groaned.


End file.
